Modélisant ma Seconde Peau
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Harto de fingir. Harto de ser ignorado, el era mas que la suma de sus partes, lo que no sabia era que un par de ojos turquesa lo veían con deseo con y sin la mascara de héroe.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **N/A: Bien, antes del epilogo de Le Homme Mort les traigo un aporte. Ojala les guste.**

 **Datos Culturales** **: 1) Para que no tengan que estar traduciendo el título, este es: Modelando mi Segunda Piel. 2) Este fic está ambientado en Julio de 2017. 3) Cuando le toque modelar a Adrien en la pasarela PERFEVER oír esta canción** **watch?v=nf-OnAa5vMM** **Ojala salga el link, separe un par de espacios por si acaso.**

 **Modélisant ma Seconde Peau**

 **…**

Los ojos azul turquesa de cierto pelirrojo en la clase de Madame Lombard, se paseaban veloces y embebidos en el mejor de los delirios que podían sosegar su joven alma. El dibujo. Ciertamente su cumpleaños número catorce había terminado en una akumatizacion inesperada. Pero eso no evito que su amado padre le regalase una Tableta Grafica con 2048 puntos en presión de lápiz digital y una resolución de más de 700 en HD. El joven Nathaniel Kurtzberg era una promesa del diseño gráfico y sus casi quinientos mil seguidores y/o fans en Twitter y el doble de esa cantidad en DeviantArt lo confirmaban.

Se preguntaba que le darían por su cumpleaños número quince. Era dentro de dos semanas y el rogaba pasarla mucho mejor que el año anterior ciertamente…

― ¡Señor Kurtzberg! ― no espabiló a ver al frente de la clase por el potente grito de la profesora de historia universal…sino por la tiza que uso como proyectil hacia su cabeza casi anaranjada.

― ¡Au! ― se quejó el pelirrojo mientras sus compañeros se reían descaradamente de él. Al notar como la profesora lo estaba aniquilando con la mirada se sonrojo a puntos patológicos de la vergüenza (Eso y ser el menor de la clase junto con Rose hacia que todos aumentaran el Bullying a puntos de pesadilla a veces)

―Señor Kurtzberg: Le advierto que si va a perder el tiempo procrastinando con su arte ¡Que no sea duramente mi clase o se va a la oficina del Rector!

― ¡P-perdón! ― Se excusó el franco-alemán mientras hacía una reverencia apenada, guardaba su dibujo que solo era un borrador y apagaba sus menesteres para prestarle la debida atención a la clase. Si volvía con OTRA citación por parte del Rector por estar diseñando en clase su padre iba a matar su vida social, el sujeto era un perfecto hacker y le juro que a la próxima le formatearía la computadora y le cerraría cada red social a la que fuera adepto.

No valía la pena arriesgar tanto por un dibujo que ni siquiera planeaba subir a sus cuentas. Era un trabajo personal…quizá demasiado personal.

Mientras tanto. Al frente del salón como el joven correcto que se esforzaba por ser, Adrien Agreste apenas si estaba concentrado en la clase. No le importaba realmente, como en todas las materias era el primero no solo en clase, sino el promedio número uno en la preparatoria Françoise Dupont. La razón de su descontento era que: La realmente fastidiosa Semana de la Moda seria ese año en la capital de Francia, había una buena y una mala noticia sobre ese detalle.

La buena: Al menos estaría en parís si cualquier atentado de parte de Le Papillon acontecía y no dejaría desamparada a su Lady.

La mala: Tendría que participar en la línea de verano de su padre y este se había asegurado muy bien de no permitirle escoger su vestuario por nada del mundo.

¡Vamos que el año que venía cumpliría dieciocho! Era de los cinco mayores de la clase, sus contemporáneos eran Niño, Alya, Marinette y Chloe. El aseguraba que estaba lo suficientemente crecidito para al menos escoger que ponerse. Era un puto genio en la pasarela. Las revistas internacionales más prestigiosas lo tenían como trofeo. Incluidas revistas exclusivas para el ámbito femenino eso y era la mina de oro de Gabriel Agreste. Estos dos habían llegado a un acuerdo de ciertas ''Libertades'' que el rubio se podía tomar, todo gracias a su espectacular rendimiento en todo ámbito, tanto estudiantil como laboral.

Ah, pero al dictador de la moda europea no le parecía que el escogiera su vestuario. Siempre queriendo darle ese aire de niño bueno, correcto y de que no rompe ni el silencio. Luego se preguntaban porque siendo Chat Noir era como era. Soltaba toda su personalidad reprimida estando en el campo de batalla, sin mencionar su verdadero carácter y agresividad. Y no solo estaba frustrado por eso. Cierto delirio suyo con tema de Catarina y cabello negri-azul a media espalda también lo tenía con las bolas azules. Ladybug era su más grande anhelo pero vamos que había aprendido a las malas a tener algo llamado ''amor propio'' y por las malas se refería a Plagg y sus regaños de madre neurótica. Es decir tenía un año y medio haciendo literalmente todo lo humanamente posible para que la Dama Insecto se fijara en el ¿Pero daba resultado? La respuesta obvia era no. Un rotundo, grande, gordo, desgraciado y desgarbado: NO.

Si el Kwami del Anillo de la Destrucción volvía a tener que consolar a su protegido y secar sus lágrimas de despecho cada vez que fallaba en atraer la atención de la heroína de parís, juraba por todos los dioses del politeísmo existente que le iba a importar una mierda las jodidas reglas. Iría a la casa de Dupain-Cheng y le formaría el mayor de los escándalos de su milenaria vida a Tikki. Pues la muy permisiva dejaba que el ''destino'' los juntara… ¿Estaba de broma? ¡Ladybug despreciaba totalmente al alter-ego de su protegido! Pero si tenía ojos para Adrien Agreste…dudaba seriamente que esa chica se fuera a fijar en Adrien si se enteraba de que era Chat Noir. Se supone que amar era QUERER todas las facetas de la persona. Y digamos que Marinette más de una vez con la sola mención o teoría de parte de Alya y otras blogueras de que el rubio más cotizado de parís fuera en secreto Chat Noir había puesto el grito de indignación a la estratosfera y alegaba que era IMPOSIBLE que su niño perfecto fuera el payaso espontaneo de Chat Noir.

En cambio el rubio aseguraba que no importaba quien estaba debajo de la máscara escarlata con motas negras, que él la amaría no importando que. Y obviamente esto no era nada reciproco. Plagg podía ser total y completamente desinteresado y hasta indolente con esos temas, pero debajo de todo ese carácter despectivo hacia las relaciones humanas estaba un feroz guardián que no permitiría que siguieran haciendo sufrir a su protegido ¡Adrien podría terminar como un sociópata akumatizado un día de estos! Ok, Plagg admitía que estaba exagerando. Pero tenía un punto.

La campana del almuerzo sonó estridente. Nino quiso arrastrar a Adrien a la cafetería antes de que se acabaran las rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, Marinette y Alya les aseguraron que les guardarían la mesa de siempre mientras el rubio peleaba con el moreno casi a los gritos.

― ¡Nino déjame al menos recoger mis cosas!

― ¡No se las van a robar! ¡Mueve tu trasero Adrien! ¡EL PASTEEEEEEL! ― Nino parecía tener una baja de azúcar o algo parecido.

― ¡¿Te recuerdo cuantas fans mías hay en esta prepa?! ¡EL OTRO DIA DESAPARECIO MI SACAPUNTAS Y LO ENCONTRE EN UN ANUNCIO EN E-BAY! ¡Todo bajo el anuncio de: Adrien Agreste lo uso! Y tenía más de doscientas mil compradoras haciendo ofertas bizarras en la puja…

― ¡Uy sí que cotizado estas! ― se quejó a viva voz el moreno.

―Ok, Nino te regalo mi rebanada de pastel ¡Pero déjame guardar mis libros! ― bramo el rubio en posición de diplomático. No tuvo que esperar nada para ver como el moreno dejaba una nube de humo al salir corriendo eufórico por la puerta del salón. Adrien se hizo un facepalm y continuo recogiendo su indumentaria escolar cuando se puso el morral al hombro accidentalmente choco con alguien.

― ¡Au! ― Se quejó una persona.

― ¡L-lo siento! ― se apresuró a disculparse el de ojos verdes, del golpe le había tirado todas sus pertenencias a quien sea con quien había chocado, pronto se dio cuenta de que era Nathaniel, quien recogía apresuradamente sus cosas del suelo― ¡Nathaniel! ¡Lo siento no fue mi intención! Déjame y te ayudo…― antes de que el pelirrojo intentara convencerlo de que todo estaba bien el rubio ya estaba organizando sus cuadernos y carpetas a una velocidad asombrosa y se los paso con una sonrisa encantadora.

―Eh…― los pómulos del franco-alemán se estaban rellenando de sangre. La sonrisa de Adrien era demasiado hermosa (pensamiento que se guardaba únicamente para el) ― ¡G-gracias! ― tomo sus cosas de forma intempestiva y se fue del salón a una velocidad digna de Flash.

― ¿Pero qué le pasa? ― Adrien se había quedado intrigado. No obstante se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos y ese algo no le pertenecía. Era la tableta de dibujo de Nathaniel― ¡EH! ¡NATHANIEL ESPERA SE TE…!― no pudo continuar. No fue su intención pero accidentalmente había presionado el botón de encendido. Obviamente el aparato tenia contraseña…pero aun así podía ver perfectamente el protector de pantalla…decir que se sonrojo a puntos de espanto era poco― ¿P-pero…que? ― el rubio no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Era un dibujo híper-realista (debía dar crédito al increíble talento del pelirrojo) en fin era un dibujo suyo de EL, bueno más bien de él siendo Chat Noir besando de una manera bastante lujuriosa y lasciva a Nathaniel siendo El Demoillustrador. Paseo sus ojos por cada detalle del dibujo en un momento dado su corazón comenzó a bombear frenético y no sabía exactamente porque. De repente sintió una presión en sus entrañas que bajo a la zona pélvica. Solo la voz de Plagg lo saco de su trance.

― ¿Adrien? ― los dos estaban solos en el salón a esas alturas, así que el Kwami negro salió de su mochila a ver porque rayos se estaba tardando tanto el rubio en darle su Camembert de almuerzo― ¡Adrien! ¡Yo aquí muriéndome de hambre y tu perdiendo el tiempo…!― el rubio no reacciono a tiempo a apagar la tableta cuando Plagg ya tenía la quijada por los suelos viendo el protector de pantalla de Nathaniel…

Pasaron tres horas de Plagg riéndose como desgraciado y burlándose de él. Tuvo que irse a almorzar al rincón más alejado del patio pues el Kwami no tenía la menor intención de callarse el hocico y no podía comer así con sus amigos. Además aún tenía que encontrar a Nathaniel y devolverle su tableta…este se había desaparecido.

― ¡Uy! ¡¿Preocupado por tu novio?! ― Chillo Plagg casi atragantándose con el queso de la risa que aún no sabía contener.

― ¡PLAGG! ― Adrien estaba rojo de furia― ¡No es mi novio…! Solo…solo creo que Nathaniel está enamorado de Chat Noir…― se cubrió la boca avergonzado…aunque se sentía de cierta forma muy halagado.

―Y ese mi estimado rubio ERES TU ¿Recuerdas? ― La sonrisa sardónica de Plagg no tenía precio.

―Cállate y comete tu apestoso queso Plagg…― Adrien lo vio bastante feo pero el Kwami no iba a dejar que olvidara ese episodio en el salón de clases por el resto de su vida.

Adrien Agreste era un muchacho de mente muy abierta. De hecho desde los doce años que era el tiempo donde comenzó a modelar comenzó a codearse con muchos personajes variopintos. Muchos de sus amigos y amigas del mundo de las pasarelas eran homosexuales, bisexuales y hasta pansexuales. Además no había mundo más estrafalario que ese. El mismo Adrien descubrió hace mucho que le daba igual si terminaba con un hombre o una mujer…aprendió a apreciar la belleza de ambos géneros. Su padre no estaba enterado porque simplemente solo lo trataba para asuntos del trabajo pero él no tendría problemas en decirle que era bisexual. Hasta Nathalie y Gorila lo sabían.

…

En otro lugar de la preparatoria, Nathaniel Kurtzberg tenía una tremenda crisis de pánico ¡¿Dónde carajo estaba su tableta?! Se había ido a un rincón de la biblioteca que solo él conocía para poder seguir dibujando a gusto y casi se muere de un infarto al abrir su bolso y no ver por ningún lado su equipo de dibujo. Estuvo buscando por todo el inmueble, le pregunto a sus compañeros, a los profesores, a la enfermera, el Rector ¡Incluso al conserje! ¡Pero nadie había visto su tableta! Casi termino volteando el salón de clases pensando que la encontraría ahí pero fue en vano. No estaba.

Ahora mismo estaba con un aura depresiva, se dirigió al patio de mala gana con la mirada totalmente exánime y se sentó en un banco dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de mármol sin cuidado. Se dio duro en el frente pero francamente no le importaba.

― ¿Dónde puede estar…?― el pobre pelirrojo ya tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando una voz familiar lo llamo a lo lejos.

― ¡Hey! ¡Nathaniel! ― este abrió los ojos turquesa a todo lo que daban cuando vio a Adrien Agreste dirigirse hacia el agitando el brazo para llamar su atención, apenas llego a su lado se puso más pálido que una pared… ¡El rubio tenía su tableta! ― Se te cayo en el salón…intente buscarte por todos lados pero no te encontré…― Adrien se tomó de la nuca zanjando el tema y el pelirrojo tomo su equipo con manos temblorosas y un sonrojo marca diablo.

―G-gracias…― vio de reojo al rubio de ojos verdes quien le volvió a recordar a Chat Noir gracias al color de su cabello y sus ojos― T-tu…este… ¿No viste nada o sí? ― puntualizo señalando el aparato para dibujo gráfico y el rubio puso su mejor cara de póker.

―No, estaba apagada y apagada se quedó― su tono era convincente y eso hizo que el alma le regresara al cuerpo al franco-alemán. No le agradaría que descubrieran que él era gay. Era algo que apenas estaba sobrellevando. Era cierto que el principio estuvo profundamente enamorado de Marinette, pero luego del incidente con el akuma noto como esta estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio que tenía enfrente. No le molestaba, él sabía que no tendría oportunidad con ella…luego comenzó a frecuentar mucho el Ladyblog cuando este empezó su auge y se comenzó a interesar demasiado en las fotos de Chat Noir. A eso le siguieron los videos sobre el gato negro de parís y estando en el ámbito del diseño muchas fans le pedían encargos de fanservise con el héroe con tema de gato. También era fan del yaoi y el yuri. Comenzó a serlo desde que le pedían encargos de series populares de anime. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba embobado por el defensor de la ciudad de las luces. Sus chistes le parecían muy graciosos, su forma de combatir aguerrida y sensual y ese condenado traje de spandex negro no dejaba nada a la imaginación de un chico de casi quince años con las hormonas en plena revolución.

Adrien sonrió con ternura cuando noto el sonrojo nada disimulado del pelirrojo.

― ¿Sie wissen? ¡Ich glaube, du bist ein großer Künstler! (¿Sabes? ¡Yo creo que eres un gran artista!) ― le dijo Adrien en un perfecto y fluido alemán al pelirrojo. Cosa que dejo impactado al menor.

― ¿Sprechen Sie Deutsch? (¿Hablas alemán?) ― Le respondió a su vez Nathaniel bastante impresionado y con una fluidez mucho más grande que la del rubio y un acento natural.

―¡Es ist das! Auch Russisch, Spanisch, Portugiesisch, Japanisch und Chinesisch Mandarin (¡Asi es! También se ruso, español, portugués, japonés y chino mandarín) ― dijo algo apenado el rubio mientras los ojos de Nathaniel parecían dos perfectas dianas de tiro al blanco― Ser poliglota ayuda mucho en esto de ser modelo…― se rasco la mejilla sintiéndose algo idiota. Que su padre lo pusiera a estudiar tantas lenguas al principio le molesto pero le encanta insultarlo en otros idiomas sin que el supiera que le estaba diciendo.

― ¡E-eres increíble Adrien! ― soltó francamente en shock el pelirrojo― Bueno… ¡Muchas gracias por devolverme mi tableta! Es muy importante para mí…

―No hay de…― antes de terminar la frase la campana del regreso a clases sonó alertándolos enseguida― ¡Oh, oh! Mejor nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clase.

Dicho esto ambos partieron rumbo al aula. Por alguna razón Adrien había encontrado sumamente adorable al pelirrojo. No pasó nada de tiempo para que este le diera su número telefónico y le incitara a que hablaran por chat. Nathaniel acepto encantado.

…

Los siguientes días fueron dignos de un Oscar. La propia Ladybug tuvo que darle con su yo-yo en la cabeza a su compañero cuando lo encontró apoyándose de su bastón en un tejado con su teléfono en su mano riendo a carcajada limpia y hablando con alguien por WhatsApp ¡En medio de una pelea contra el akumatizado de turno! Hasta el propio Papillon se quedó con la cara hecha un poema cuando al ver como el gato negro de parís ignoraba su ataque de manera olímpica…Adrien y Nathaniel habían entablado una amistad bastante jocosa ¡Por fin alguien en el mundo entendía los chistes del rubio! Eso lo ponía condenamente feliz. Ocasionalmente le mandaba unas fotos de Ladybug ya que ambos eran seguidores de Alya y su Ladyblog. Pero todo cambio cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a compartir fotos de él siendo Chat Noir. Algunas sacadas del Ladyblog otros eran fan-art hechos por el o por otros colegas suyos. Sin dudas lo admiraba. Así que cierto rubio se dio a la tarea de tener un complejo de Peter Parker y tomarse fotos de, el mismo en batalla en poses gloriosas y mandárselas a Nathaniel.

― ¡¿Como las consigues?! ¡ESTAN DE MUERTE ADRIEN! ― le había dicho una vez muerto del éxtasis y con toda la pinta de un fanboy obsesivo. El rubio solo atino a sonreír.

―Tengo mis contactos…― le dijo revolviéndole el cabello al pelirrojo mientras este hacia el más tierno puchero inflando las mejillas

…

Chateaban durante la noche hasta la madrugada. Nino podía sentirse totalmente ignorado a veces y hasta algo celoso.

 _―/ ¿Que tiene el cabeza de zanahoria que no tenga yo? ¡Tantos años de matrimonio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Adrien?!/_ ― Nino se ponía melodramático y Adrien solo le respondía los mensajes con carcajadas y emoticones y Nino alegaba que le estaba hablando en serio. El moreno resultaba ser un show y es que cuando se ponía a chatear con los dos al mismo tiempo a veces se le olvidaba responderle a Nino por estar cotilleando con Nathaniel.

―/ _Nino nunca nos casamos_ …/― le respondió seguido de un pac-man.

 _―/ ¡Ahí esta! ¡Sabía que no aprobabas la unión libre! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Me voy a casa de mi madre y me llevo a los niños rubio oxigenado!/_ ― Adrien estaba orinándose de la risa sobre su cama y decidió seguirle el juego.

―/ _¡NINO TAMBIEN SON MIS HIJOS!/_

―/ _¡NOS VEREMOS EN TRIBUNALES ENTONCES!/_ ― le respondió el moreno seguido de miles de emojis de caritas llorando. Aunque todo se puso más bizarro cuando Nino invito al chat a Nathaniel y lo primero que leyó el pobre pelirrojo fue:

 _―/ ¡QUITA MARIDOS!/_

 _―/ ¡¿NANI?!/_ ― respondió Nathaniel conteniendo la risa. Adrien le había dicho que Nino estaba en plan de esposa celosa.

―/ _¡Nino deja a Nathaniel fuera de esto!/_ ― le mando un emoji de un dedo haciendo una seña obscena.

―/ _¡Yo no tengo nada con Adrien! Somos solo amigos Really_ …/― respondió el franco-alemán poniendo un emoji de carita de angelito

―/ _¡AMIGO EL RATON DEL QUESO Y DE TODAS FORMAS SE LO COME!/_ ― con ese comentario el rubio y el pelirrojo se sonrojaron.

―/ _¡NINO!/_ ― le reto Adrien debatiéndose entre reír o llorar.

―/ _¡Te diré algo Nath! ¡Adrien es impotente!/_

―/ _¿En serio?/_ ― ahora el Bullying era contra el rubio que no supo cómo cambio drásticamente la conversación― / _¡Cuéntame más!/_

―/ _¡¿QUE LES PASA PAR DE IMBECILES?!_ / ― ignoraron a Adrien.

―/ _¡Lo tiene de 7cm!/_

―/ _¡OMG! ¿Tienes fotos de eso?/_

―/ _¡¿NATHANIEL?!/_ ― seguía siendo ignorado y Plagg estaba teniendo un ataque de risa descontrolada al ver la cara de escándalo del rubio.

―/ _¡Nunca conseguiría una cámara tan pequeña! ¡Solo un microscopio! ¡Y ronca!_ /

―/ _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!/_

 ** _ADRIEN AGRESTE ABANDONO LA CONVERZACION._**

―/ _¿Crees que nos pasamos Nino-san?_ / ― comento aun riéndose el pelirrojo.

―/ _Naaaah, ya se le pasara_ /― Nino estaba encantando de fastidiar a su mejor amigo. Y no le caía nada mal el pelirrojo.

 _―/ ¡Ojala no se le olvide pasarme las fotos de Chat Noir de mañana! ¡Me pidieron un fanservise con él y Genos! Jajajajaja ¡Batalla de rubios!/_ ― luego le envió una emoji de una cara pervertida.

―/ _¿Ves One Punch Man?/_ ― pregunto el Moreno asombrado.

―/ _¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?_ / ― Nathaniel le había mandado una carpeta con al menos doscientos dibujos hechos por el de Saitama y Genos en batallas gloriosas. Nada de yaoi solo Shonen con mucho Seinen.

―/ _¡OMG!_ / ― Nino envió varias imagines de memes de gente siendo hospitalizada.

…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio en cuestión los mando a la mierda todo el dia hasta que se cansó de sus ojos de cachorro, cuando al fin cedió el moreno y el de ojos turquesa se le fueron encima en un abrazo de anaconda.

…

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños numero quince de Nathaniel. Esta vez solo estaban ellos dos en el chat a altas horas de la madrugada y honestamente el pelirrojo estaba desanimado.

 _―/ ¿Que ocurre Nath? Aun por chat sé que estas deprimido_ …/― Adrien no estaba nada feliz de que ese dulce pelirrojo que le hacia sonreír como idiota cada vez que le pasaba un mensaje estuviera decaído.

―/ _No es nada_ …/― intentó zanjar el tema pero el franco-alemán no conocía al héroe de parís cuando se trataba de terquedad.

―/ _¿Me viste la cara de idiota? Anda cuéntame que te pasa… ¡Se acerca tu cumpleaños! ¡Deberías estar feliz!/_

―/ _¡Es precisamente por eso!/― contestó alterado el rubio― /En mi último cumpleaños…paso lo de El Demoillustrador…y aunque lo recuerdo vagamente sé que lo que motivo al akuma a posesionarme era mi enamoramiento por Marinette…/_ ― Adrien ya sabía que el pelirrojo alguna vez sintió algo por la franco-chinesca― / _Ahora…me siento igual de deprimido/_

―/ _¿Es por la misma razón no es cierto?/_

―/ _¿C-como supiste?_ /

―/ _Llámalo sexto sentido… ¿Te gusta alguien no?/_ ― Adrien estaba consciente de que el pelirrojo estaba flechazo por su alter-ego. Quizá le pudiera hacer un regalo transformado en Chat Noir para ese día.

―/ _Si…bueno es estúpido…parezco una colegiala estúpida pensando que algún día lo conoceré en persona…_ /― Nathaniel se puso azul del pánico. No pensó antes de escribir― / _¡DIGO! ¡YO NO QUICE!_ /

―/ _Nathaniel, está bien. No veo mal que seas gay. Aquí entre nos yo soy abiertamente bisexual/_ ― el pelirrojo espero todo menos eso.

―/ _¿Me estas jodiendo?_ /

―/ _Nop, ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado y porque no lo puedes conocer?/_ pregunto picando más al pelirrojo.

―/ _Es…es…Chat Noir…/―_ se atrevió a escribir por fin luego de interminables segundos― / _¡¿Ves que es absurdo e imposible?! ¡Es como están flechado por Jagget Stone o algo así!/_

―/ _Yo creo que es muy posible que lo conozcas algún día. Todo es posible/_

―/ _¿Sabes…? Me recuerdas a el…ojala lo fueras_ /― las lágrimas salían de los ojos del pelirrojo y Adrien estaba más rojo que una fresa madura. Adrien frunció el ceño en señal de convicción. Y le mando un último mensaje.

―/ _El día de tu cumpleaños es la apertura de la semana de la moda. No podre estar contigo… ¡Pero te mandare el mejor de los regalos!/_ ― Nathaniel estaba sorprendido y sonrojado aun con las mejillas húmedas.

No hablaron más por esa noche.

…

Llego el día del desfile de apertura de la línea de verano de la semana de la moda. Gabriel Agreste estaba en persona dándole los toques finales al primer vestuario que modelaría Adrien en la pasarela antes de tomar su lugar entre los asientos de los diseñadores. Estaba con su mirada crítica de siempre y analizándolo de arriba para abajo.

―Debes lucir impecable Adrien― artículo de forma severa el mejor diseñador de Europa.

―Aja…― se limitó el. Estaba usando un traje de gala de colores claros. Era lo único serio de todo su vestuario. Su padre insistía en mantenerlo retenido en una imagen aniñada.

―Sales de primero y a la mitad. La última sesión está reservada para el número especial― algo curioso. Los productores de la película Underworld 5: Blood War le habían pedido a su padre que diseñara los trajes de los actores. Obviamente el look del cuero negro, las hebillas, las armas de fuego y el maquillaje de los vampiros fueron cortesía de Gabriel. Ese era precisamente el vestuario que iba a presumir ante sus colegas y el vestuario que no le permitió a su hijo ver ni por accidente. Oh, pero en la mente del rubio estaba toda una revolución de ideas.

Desde que estaba interactuando con Nathaniel. Descubrió que podía ser Chat Noir sin estar transformado, ni siquiera Nino conocía esa faceta suya…y honestamente las cosas con Ladybug parecían ir de mal en peor, ahora se trataban más con profesionalismo que otra cosa. No quería seguir siendo un esclavo de lo que los demás pensaran de él, así que regalándole una sonrisa afable a su padre este se retiró a donde los maquillistas y Gabriel se fue a sentar con sus colegas/rivales en el mundo de la farándula. Entre ellos estaban presentes: Domenico Dolce, Stefano Gebbana, Pierre Cardin, Karl Lagerfeld y la propia Donatella Versace.

Si había dos personas en todo parís viendo como poseídos la transmisión de la semana de la moda esos eran: Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Un poco más y atravesaban la pantalla con la cabeza cada vez que Adrien salía a la pasarela, era el modelo masculino más joven presente y era por mucho el mejor. Parecía un ángel caminando entre modelos famélicas y modelos masculinos que lucían tan serios como insinuantes.

Finalmente llego el último número y en los camerinos Adrien puso en marcha su plan. Se acercó al modelo masculino principal que iba a abrir el evento especial con el tema de Underworld. Lo bueno era que eran amigos desde hace más de cinco años.

―Chris, necesito un favor― le rogo al hombre de ojos verde menta, cuerpo esculpido y cabello teñido de negro y rubio.

Luego de que Adrien le contara que quería impresionar a alguien en especial que estaba televisando el evento, Chris solo puso el índice en sus labios y le guiño un ojo. El suizo entendía a la perfección.

―Todo tuyo Adrien…saca tu lado más sensual― le animo bastante orgulloso.

Luego de veinte minutos las luces bajaron en el escenario y dieron paso a unas luces de tonos color ámbar. Una canción abrió como el tema: Scheiβe de Lady Gaga.

Gabriel estaba en su asiento regocijándose de las caras de infinito desprecio de sus colegas y también de las de envidia. Sin dudas Chris haría una aparición espectacular…no conto que con se le desorbitaran los ojos y escupiera el Whisky que se estaba tomando de forma poco agraciada.

Adrien salió a la pasarela con un porte y semblantes sumamente agresivos y seductores a la vez. Estaba entallado en cuero negro que dejaba ver partes de su anatomía perfectamente trabajada que nadie tenía una puta idea que tuviera. Tenía un ligero maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos y unos lentes de contacto que asemejaban más a las pupilas de un gato de ojos verdes. El traje en cuestión era un pantalón muy pegado de cuero negro con hebillas plateadas, una gabardina bastante amenazadora y Darketa, una camisa que parecía una especie de corset masculino que resaltaba los pectorales y tenía cierres metálicos. La gabardina tenía una cruz invertida en la parte de la espalda. Su rubio cabello estaba alborotado y su sonrisa era más que lasciva y seductora junto a unas botas de combate muy amenazantes. Su padre casi se muere de una cosa rara cuando su hijo abrió su paso por las pasarelas relamiéndose los colmillos falsos hacia las cámaras y luego lanzándole un beso descarado como retándolo a que lo bajara de ahí. Antes de dar el giro para volver por donde vino impresiono a la audiencia con una voltereta de una patada aérea. Esa fue una kata sencilla de Aikido. Luego se sacó la gabardina dejando ver los músculos torneados de sus brazos y se la puso al hombro asegurándose que la cámara enfocara bien su trasero y los muslos los cuales estaban groseramente marcados.

En la casa de Marinette esta estaba desmayada con un derrame nasal masivo. Sus padres estuvieron a punto de llamar al 911.

En casa de Nathaniel estaba tan rojo y excitado que la mano que sostenía el control remoto tenia temblores y espasmos como todo el en ese momento.

…

Gabriel Agreste tenía un ataque de bipolaridad. Primero le grito cualquier cantidad de injurias a su hijo…luego comenzó a felicitarlo y a decirle que ya estaba planeando una línea entera de ropa de este estilo solo para él. Adrien no supo si sentirse halagado o insultado con toda la verborrea loca que su padre tenía y que luego pasó al teléfono a comunicarse con quien sabe quién pero de que era alguien influyente lo era.

Cuando el rubio se estaba cambiando de ropa en su camerino su celular comenzó a vibrar. Una sonrisa felina se dibujó en sus labios, creía saber de quien se trataba.

Había varios mensajes de Nino que solo eran emojis de caritas en Shock.

Mensajes de Chloe diciéndole que o estaban en el registro civil para casarse a la mañana siguiente o conocería la furia de la hija del alcalde Bourgeois.

Alya no dejaba de etiquetarlo en Facebook, Twitter, Tinder y en sus blogs. Había que reconocer que la morena era prácticamente una hacker el evento fue en vivo y ella ya tenía todos los videos cinco minutos después de que acabara.

Finalmente lo que quería leer: Lo mensajes de Nathaniel, quien estaba en línea.

 _―/ ¡¿Me quieres matar de un puto infarto?!_ / ― le escribió el pelirrojo para luego escribir― / _¡Dios mío Adrien estuviste impresionante! ¡CASI TE CONFUNDI CON CHAT NOIR!_

―/ _¡Jajajajaja! ¿Te gusto en serio?_ /

―/ _¡O-OBVIO!/_ ― Adrien se imaginaba el sonrojo y la vergüenza de Nathaniel― / _¿E-ese fue mi regalo?/_

―/ _Solo la primera parte_ /

―/ _¡¿Hay más?! ¡DIME QUE VAS A HACER!/_

―/ _¡NOP!...oh ¡No te duermas todavía, por nada del mundo!/_ ― le dijo cínico y luego apago el celular.

Plagg se tomó la molestia de asomar su cabecita negra del casillero de Adrien. Este estaba a punto de ir a tomar una ducha.

― ¿Y eso que fue gatito travieso? ― El tonito de plan era muy ambiguo― ¿Un regalo para tu Lady?

― ¿Quién? ― soltó Adrien por inercia. Plagg desencajo la mandíbula― ¡Ah! ¡No! Fue para Nathaniel…― sonrió todo descarado.

―… ¡Entonces si te gusta! ― Chillo Plagg bastante alegre por alguna razón que el rubio desconocía. Pero lo que vendría no pondría muy alegre a Plagg.

―Plagg…necesito un favor― le pidió poniendo las manos juntas y cerrando los ojos― Necesito que Chat Noir visite a Nathaniel por su cumpleaños…

― ¡¿Que, qué?! ― Plagg casi perdió la concentración del vuelo― ¡¿Qué malcriadez es esa?!

―Te daré diez kilos de Camembert importado…

―Que sean veinte…

―Hecho…― Adrien rodó los ojos de repente su Mirada se posó en un antifaz negro muy mimético al de su alter-ego…por alguna razón sintió el impulse de llevárselo apenas salió de las duchas ya arreglado y perfumado con una colonia Carolina Herrera.

―Vas muy apuesto…― Plagg no iba a dejar de fastidiarlo por eso jamás. Su sonrisa lo delataba.

―A lo que vamos… ¡Plagg: Transfórmame! ― dicho esto ya convertido en Chat Noir salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Eran casi las 10:00pm Nathaniel no podía dormir ciertamente, el ultimo mensaje de Adrien había sido que no se durmiera por nada del mundo y estaba costándole lo suyo. Había sido un día pesado. Estaba con un pijama simple, una camisa blanca de algodón y un pantalón verde pastel que hacia juego con el turquesa de sus ojos, estaba comenzando a cabecear cuando de súbito alguien toco a su ventana.

A su ventana.

Y el vivía en un décimo piso.

Abrió con celeridad la ventana solo para que se le detuviera el corazón.

―Muy buenas noches My Lord― Chat Noir entro como Pedro por su casa a la habitación del pelirrojo quien estaba taimado y pasmado.

― **¡¿Chat Noir?!** ― grito sin proponerselo― Debo estar soñando…― se tomo de la frente considerando desmayarse ahí mismo…

―No, no es un sueño digamos que soy la segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños― al escuchar eso el pelirrojo volvió de golpe a la realidad.

―¿Que…?― detallo bien al gato negro de parís sin creer nada de lo que pasaba― ¿Cómo…?

―Adrien es amigo mio― dijo de forma burlona― Me dijo que querías conocerme― se apoyo de su bastón jugueteando con el ambiente― ¿Soy tu héroe no es así?

El de ojos turquesa sintió como todos los colores del circulo cromático se subían a su rostro. Chat Noir comenzó a acercarse a el mientras este estaba perdido en su galimatías personal. El pelirrojo solo reacciono cuando sintió la mano enguantada de Chat Noir tomándole del mentón, alzándolo para verlo mejor ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

El pelirrojo sentía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. Los ojos verde intenso de quien era su amor platónico lo perforaban sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar de alegría y miedo. Adrien sintió algo en sus entrañas, una presión que lo hacia querer continuar con su plan. Nathaniel se le antojaba hermoso, delicado, compresivo…era muy bello ante sus ojos. Sin esperar mas conecto sus labios en un beso fuerte y demandante. Era el primer beso del pelirrojo cosa que Chat Noir sabia, quiso ir despacio, realmente lo intento pero un instinto dormido en el pudo mas. Tomo al menor de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su con brusquedad mientras seguía masajeando los labios del contrario de forma anhelante, varias lagrimas salieron de los orbes turquesas mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del héroe de parís mientras pasaba las manos por su dorado y revoltoso cabello, casi montando encima de el, pues era muchísimo mas alto. El beso comenzó a tornarse agresivo, Adrien no estaba pensando con claridad y con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior hizo que Nathaniel abriera la boca dejando escapar un gemido excitado y el rubio aprovecho de introducir su lengua en dicha cavidad. El pelirrojo no podía estar mas ebrio de placer y mas desorientado, solo dejo que Chat Noir jugara con su lengua mientras aprendía a seguirle el ritmo como pudiese.

Cuando se hizo necesario el aire los dos se separaron unos milímetros dejando un delicado y brillante hilo de saliva como puente entre los dos. Ambos tenían el pulso sincronizado, la mirada de Adrien era de un depredador y la de Nathaniel era de alguien que reprimió sus emociones toda su vida. Chat Noir iba a separarse, no creyó que el casto beso que pensaba darle se convirtiera en un beso francés…(que irónico) pero sintió como su cerebro se desconecto cuando sintió un bulto en los pantalones del contrario. Miro sin ningún disimulo hacia esa área viendo la evidente erección del chico que estaba cumpliendo miseros quince años. Y solo atino a verlo de forma enamorada y arrogante cuando el pelirrojo se espanto de la reacción de su cuerpo y de que su héroe lo estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada.

Chat Noir volvió a besarle esta vez tumbándolo sobre la amplia cama del menor quien estaba mudo de la sorpresa. En ese momento la voz de Plagg resonó como un trueno mediante su conexión mental.

― ** _/¡ATRÉVETE A HACER ALGO CONMIGO PRESENTE Y TE CASTRO MALDITO RUBIO!/_**

―My Lord… ¿Puede cerrar los ojos un momento? ― el franco-alemán obedeció en el acto. Adrien se des-transformo y Plagg lo vio incrédulo, el rubio le hizo un ademan de que se callara y se fuera de la habitación. El Kwami se fue murmurando algo de treinta kilos de Camembert por eso…

Que buena idea había sido llevarse ese antifaz negro de los camerinos. Se lo coloco rápidamente y volvió a hablar.

―Ya puede abrir los ojos…― al hacerlo el pelirrojo se quedó de piedra ¡Chat Noir estaba en su forma de civil por Cristo!...aun en medio de la oscuridad logro distinguir un antifaz común cubriéndole la cara. Iba con una camisa de vestir blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro de vestir y unos mocasines.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ― pregunto todo sonrojado el menor en la habitación. La incredulidad se quedaba corta.

― ¿Tú me quieres no es así? ― le dijo tomándolo fuertemente del mentón. Y volviendo a devorar su boca con vehemencia y pasión, apenas termino el contacto tomo una de las manos del menor y deposito un beso en ella cual caballero ―…te deseo tanto como tu a mi…

Nathaniel no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando las manos de Chat Noir se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y comenzaron a masajear su abdomen mientras lo besaba, le quito la camisa blanca del pijama luego de dejar un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello. Ya desnudo del torso para arriba el pelirrojo se sentía en otra dimensión. Nunca había experimentado nada así, era como ir a la luna y regresar. Apenas el rubio comenzó a besar, mordisquear y lamer su abdomen hasta llegar a donde sus pantalones eran un estorbo la ya dolorosa erección del menor era evidente.

―¡CHAT! ― no pudo hacer mas que morderse el puño cuando el rubio le bajo los pantalones de un tirón y comenzó a masturbarlo por encima del boxer con una mano mientras que con la otra iba a desabotonarse la camisa. No espero que el pelirrojo tomara la delantera y le sacara la camisa rompiendo todos los botones. Estaba demasiado excitado con esa reacción. No pensó dos veces antes de bajarle la ropa interior al menor y meter de lleno su miembro en su boca. La carne caliente del mas joven sabia deliciosa tal vez era efecto del idilio y este no hacía más que ahogar gemidos estruendosos mientras el besaba succionaba y chupaba el miembro erecto de Nathaniel, este tenia miedo estaba avergonzado de que alguien en especial el viera esa zona tan intima de su cuerpo. Intento cerrar las piernas por acto reflejo pero el rubio reacciono y las mantuvo separadas aprovechando de apretar los músculos de sus piernas y sus nalgas, continuo con la felación ― ¡Chat…voy a….!― no pudo terminar la frase por dos cosas, la primera fue que obviamente se corrió en la boca del héroe de parís y mientras trataba de recuperarse del primer orgasmo de su vida noto el destello plateado del anillo en el anular derecho del rubio…ya había visto ese anillo antes…era de…

―¿A...?― pronto se le olvido el cuestionamiento que iba a decirle al héroe de parís pues este se había desabrochado el pantalón y lo levanto sin esfuerzo para sentarlo sobre el― ¡E-e-espera...yo...!

―Ire despacio...te lo prometo― le voz del rubio fue como un analgésico potente, usando el liquido que aun salia del miembro del menor comenzó a estimular y dilatar la muy estrecha entrada con un dígito primero. El menor se quejo del dolor y fue mas un gemido de placer lo que salio cuando el rubio quien seguía dilatándolo ahora con tres dedos y besaba su boca al mismo tiempo, pronto el rubio también estuvo necesitado de atenderse― Voy a entrar...― susurro sensualmente en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Acerco la punta de su erección a la entrada del pelirrojo y la introdujo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

―¡Ah!― las cortas uñas de Nathaniel quedarían marcadas en los omóplatos de Adrien este se extasió al sentir como lo arañaba― ¡D-duele!

―No te haré daño...My Lord...― le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos jadeando de placer y lujuria. El pelirrojo se envalentono y prácticamente se auto-penetro. El rubio estaba sorprendido. Luego de veinte segundos el menor logro articular de nuevo.

―H-hazlo...― su voz era tan dulce que despertaba sus instintos mas bajos. Comenzó con un vaivén suave pero pronto dio con el punto sensible en las paredes internas del de ojos turquesas. Un punto cercano a la próstata― ¡Ahhh! ¡Da ahí de nuevo...te lo suplico!

esa petición estaba demás...Adrien sintió como se le nublaba la vista y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez mas rápido, sacando y metiendo su miembro de la antes virgen entrada, para ser la primera vez del rubio también. Descubrió que tenia un enorme aguante logro complacer a su amante por casi una hora antes de correrse dentro de el. En cuanto al pelirrojo este volvió a acabar en el vientre de ambos.

Nathaniel estaba exhausto no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero hizo algo sorprendente antes de caer dormido en los brazos de su rubio. Le quito el antifaz de un tirón y lo beso con suma ternura.

―Te amo...gracias por ser el primero...Adrien...

...

El rubio no tuvo el valor de irse de la casa de Nathaniel ahora que este conocía su secreto. Se quedo dormido luego de varias horas de plantearse como escapar de esa situación. Solo supo que termino acunando al menor en su pecho y durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer que llego muy próximo. El de ojos turquesa abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol acariciarlo, lo primero que vio fueron los orbes verde intenso viéndolo con miedo y delirio mezclados.

―No le diré a nadie― fue lo que salio de la boca del pelirrojo. El rubio lo repartió una sesión de besos en toda su cara en forma de agradecimiento

...

La prensa estallo en un escándalo mediático cuando en medio de la inminente derrota de un akumatizado Chat Noir había tomando a un chico del publico y lo habia besado sin pudor alguno frente a las cámaras.

―¡Este mensaje es para toda Francia si es necesario! ¡Nathaniel Kurtzberg es propiedad del gato negro de parís! ― le guiño un ojo a las cámaras y Ladybug no logro salir de su estupor en varias semanas.


End file.
